tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lidian Byron
Lidian Byron, formerly Lidian of Edenoi, is the Green Neo Zeo Ranger. Biography He and his older brother Ezra arrived in late 1996 under mysterious circumstances, allegedly a plane crash in the mountains near Angel Grove. This was later revealed to be their flight from Edenoi. Lidian, the son of two rebels, had been captured by Dregon and used by Ezra to smuggle out his share of plunder. Their "plane" was a spaceship, and they were found by David, who helped them adjust to Earth. They kept to themselves, Lidian being tutored at home in the out-of-town mansion Ezra purchased, which spawned a variety of rumors about the family. His interest in photography and art earned him a few spots in local magazines, but otherwise he was isolated for most of his teen years. During one excursion on the beach of Angel Grove Lake, Lidian saw what he thought was a mermaid in the water. He followed it, taking pictures, and ran into a girl named Casey. Eventually she revealed that the mermaid was actually her sister, Violet, in a swim tail. Lidian soon got over his embarrassment, but before they could really get to know each other, Windjammers attacked the beach. Stunned by a blast, Lidian was captured by Ectopore. He pretended to be petrified with fear, and when the monster was distracted by an incoming call, he overpowered him. Grabbing Ectopore's other captive, and a lost toddler he found on the way, he swam into the lake to hide. From there he witnessed the Red Zeo Ranger's rout of the Winjammers. Back on shore, he handed the toddler off to its mother, reunited with Casey, and looked after the injured woman he'd saved. Later, he met the girls at Adelle's Surf Spot to show them the photos he'd taken of Violet. While they talked, Casey vanished unexpectedly, and when he and Violet went to look for her, they were teleported into the Power Chamber. Alpha 5 soon appeared, and Lidian recognized him as an Alpha unit, though he backtracked when called out on this. David emerged, unmorphed this time, and asked the teens to become Power Rangers as well. Lidian was the first to agree, and became Zeo Ranger IV, Green. No sooner had they received their morphers than an alarm informed them that monsters were attacking the NASADA base. The team morphed and fought off the attackers, which turned out to be Jewel Golems. They fought and defeated their first foes. During a cleanup of their new base, Lidian was very eager to help Casey, and excused it as living up to the speech when they'd gotten their morphers. Violet didn't buy it. In a later battle, Casey ended up trapped in the Labyrinth, upsetting Violet almost to the point of fighting with David but for Lidian's intervention. David chose Lidian to go after her. He helped rescue her and the civilians trapped there from the monsters living there. He was edgy and nervous when Casey showed up at his house, but his excuses didn't satisfy her. Some time later, while he was out photographing nature, he was attacked by Jewel Golems. He suffered some lingering injuries, but fortunately a new set of Zeo Rangers appeared in time to help him. Despite their aid, he was reluctant to trust them, even--especially--after they revealed that they were all related to the existing team. David pushed him to let them stay in his house, since it was the biggest, and he agreed reluctantly. That night he caught Hector, his alleged brother, snooping around. They got into an argument which ended when Lidian accidentally revealed that he was not human. The four new Rangers, actually puppets for Emperor Gemini, captured him, though not before he was able to call David and tell him "no more secrets." They attempted to send him to the Moon for interrogation, faking his death, but the other Rangers arrived too early. Lidian convinced them that he was the real thing by revealing his nature; he was an Edenoite whose ship had crashed on Earth six years prior. David, who'd helped him acclimate to Earth, stood up for him. Violet and Casey were surprised, but okay with the revelation. He helped fight off the Windjammers as the Phantom Ranger brought them new technology for the base. After the battle, he was the only member of the team to welcome Scorpina, now calling herself Sabrina. She'd come to Earth through a secret network known as the Black Lily, which Lidian, his brother and David were all members of. Taking her home he introduced her to Ezra, and the two hit it off. He had to leave her to participate in a battle, and she distracted Ezra for him. He was the only member of the team to not be infected by Cancer's plague. Although exposed, he was protected by his alien physiology, and he stood guard while Alpha and Casey worked on a cure. He was the first to witness the arrival of the brand-new Pink Ranger: Sabrina. Shortly thereafter, he received bad news from Edenoi: his parents hadn't survived the war against Count Dregon. Although he was upset, he tried to keep fighting. David noticed a change in his attitude, and told him he could take some time off if he needed it. Instead he amped up his training, with help from Ezra and Sabrina. After one long session he was confronted by Emperor Leo, who'd decided to kill one of the Rangers to prove that he was serious. Lidian took a beating, but his teammates arrived in time to help. His injuries prevented him from doing anything else against Leo during his assault on the Power Chamber. However, his brother--who was also the Hex Rider--learned his secret and said he was proud of Lidian. When Casey asked, he also confessed his connection to the Black Lily. He was supposed to meet Casey and Violet for a study break in the park, but they never showed. Along with David, Lidian headed to the warehouse district, where he discovered them helping out the film crew working there. Immediately suspicious, especially of the movie star who seemed to have Casey's attention, he asked Alpha to do a scan. He didn't detect any alien life forms, but Lidian stayed wary. Most of his teammates noticed the change in his attitude, and didn't like it. Sabrina used a little rough persuasion to get him to admit that he was jealous of Casey, but afraid to say anything for fear of being rejected. Eventually his paranoia paid off when the movie star monopolizing everyone's attention turned out to have a magnetism spell put on him, turning just about every teenage girl in Angel Grove into his willing servant--including the female Rangers. Lidian and the other guys led the charge, and he tried to talk his friends out of it. He confessed his feelings to Casey at last, but she rejected him. Recovering, he turned the women against each other and managed to destroy the potion causing the trouble. Casey apologized for what she'd said and admitted the feelings were mutual. They began doing a lot more together, like training, with mixed results since they weren't interested in hitting each other seriously. Upon discovering that Lidian didn't celebrate Halloween, Casey had the idea of throwing a party at his house. He was reluctant, but Casey talked him into it. Not having come up with a costume, he borrowed her Zeonizers at the last second and went as a genderswapped Zeo Ranger II, Yellow. This meant he was ready to fight when the ghosts of monsters past came a-knocking, but she was defenseless. Fortunately a new ally, the Scarab Rider, arrived in time to help her. Less fortunately she revealed that she was hunting down the Hex Rider. Despite Lidian's attempts to reason with her, the Scarab Rider wanted vengeance for her murdered son. When he tried to physically restrain her, she stabbed him in the stomach. When the other Rangers arrived, and Casey called him by name, the Scarab Rider realized that he was actually the son she'd been trying to avenge. She helped treat his wounds, and the others left them alone for their reunion. Lidian recovered slowly, and his mother helped out the team in his place. Eventually they ended up fighting a giant-sized Taurus. He joined them in his Super ZeoZord so they could form the Megazord, and with the help of the Galaxy Rangers, their first Zodiac Emperor was destroyed. Recovering, Lidian threw himself back into training, even though Casey assured him he was already good. He was awoken in the middle of the night by a call from his mother; the Zodiac Emperors had executed a sneak attack on the team, dropping explosives at their homes. While Sabrina had been able to prevent the Byron home from blowing up, the other Rangers weren't so lucky. Lidian went immediately to the Wildmans', only to discover the house in flames. He still went in and managed to bring a wounded Casey out as emergency services arrived. Despite the firemen telling him it was no good, he went back in for the rest of the family. Lidian stood guard outside Casey's room until Sabrina arrived to relieve him, then went inside to stay by her side. Her father told him that the deaths of the rest of the family weren't his fault. Waking up, Casey remembered enough of the attack to ask what had happened, and Lidian reluctantly admitted the truth. He didn't have long to comfort her; the Zodiac Emperors showed up overhead and demanded the Rangers' surrender. Lidian was worried what the civilians would do, but as a nurse assured him, nobody was going to turn in the Rangers after everything they'd done for Earth. However, Tayisa called to stop them from taking Casey to the hospital's bunker. For their plan, they gathered everyone on the fourth floor and engaged Sagittarius when he showed up. He accompanied Casey to her new house for the first time, and afterwards her father asked him to go to the animal shelter with him to pick up a surprise for Casey. Alpha called him to fight Monstele immediately after that, and Lidian promptly got defeated just like Sabrina and Ezra before him. All three were trapped inside an airtight mausoleum, from which they were only freed by David with his Super ZeoZord. Afterwards he and Mr. Wildman surprised Casey with a kitten. During New Year's Eve, which Lidian had decided to spend with David watching the fireworks out of town, he was kidnapped by Nevernight and dumped in a room full of ticking clocks. She taunted him about being trapped forever outside of time while the Zodiac Emperors conquered the Earth, and he tried and failed to attack her thanks to her time-stopping abilities. She left, and the clocks became loud enough to start hurting him. He managed to get out and save a half-drowned David as the dimenson's walls began collapsing. Reunited with Sabrina and Casey, they managed to escape just in time. During a visit with the other Rangers, Tayisa revealed in passing that she was working on a new Amulet. They were interrupted by a call from Alpha 5: a new Blue Ranger had appeared, a human using Violet's morpher for the Zodiac Emperors. Lidian helped out in the battle, mostly fighting Jewel Golems until they ran out. He helped his teammates hold the woman down and unmask her, revealing what seemed to be Violet herself. She escaped while they were still dumb with surprise. In the ensuing argument at the Power Chamber, Lidian was one of the loud ones for once. He wanted time to get used to their new problem instead of charging in immediately. Alpha 5 managed to calm everyone down, assigning Lidian to look after Casey, which he did. After the Wildman funeral the next day, he rode with Casey to the graveyard, and encouraged her that Violet really was alive and they could save her. When the Blue Ranger herself appeared, he and Casey helped evacuate the civilians. Lidian was worried to learn that Casey's father wanted to take her to Vermont to protect her. Understanding his point of view, Lidian suggested telling Mr. Wildman about Violet's survival, saying it might be a reason to stay. After their attempt to leave was foiled by Violet herself, the Rangers started brainstorming a rescue plan. Lidian suggested that he and his mother could act as a distraction so the main rescue team wouldn't be noticed. As it turned out she was already fighting Emperor Capricorn, so he and David just joined the battle. When Capricorn defected, the Rangers took the chance and brought him back to their base. There they watched the rescue mission and plotted with the defector to help get everyone home safely. When they did, Lidian shared a hug with Casey. He and the others left her alone with her sister so they could try and catch up. Personality Lidian is mild-mannered and slightly awkward, probably from being so isolated for most of his teen years. He is naturally emotionally intuitive and compassionate, and possesses a deadpan sense of humor. Arsenal *Zeonizers *Communicator Watch *Green Power Hatchets *Zeo Laser Pistol **Zeo Laser Blade *Zeozord IV *Super Zeozord IV Appearance Lidian has been mistaken for Greek, Hispanic and Indian (he has not clarified his heritage), having middling brown skin, darker brown curls and almost black eyes. He’s small, 5’4” and not very muscular, and his right pinkie is crooked, having broken and reknitted badly. As an Edenoite he has a white, multifaceted gem in his forehead, which he can hide by willing it, and which projects his memories. Trivia *In New Zeo, Lidian’s name was Lance, and he was the Blue Ranger and the team techie. *Through the prewriting process, Lidian went through the names Ixion Mylonas, Niamar and Ister, the first three chosen from a Greek-style name generator, Lidian being encountered in a historical novella as a girl’s name. *Lidian is a Sagittarius. Category:Power Rangers: Neo Zeo